


Pink Lemonade and Dimpled Smiles

by happy_tokki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, challenge-master!jongdae, chanyeol appears kinda, fast food cashier!yixing, kaisoo if you squint - Freeform, kyungsoo is literally the only sensible one, potential chanbaek, yifan is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_tokki/pseuds/happy_tokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How 'smile' sounds like 'pink lemonade', he has no idea.<br/>But hey, Yixing is kind of cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lemonade and Dimpled Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing xingdae, i'm sorry if it sucks ;^;  
> (first time posting on AO3 too, am i doing this right???)  
> based off a tumblr prompt, but i kind of changed it too.  
> crossposted to AFF.

"See that one?"

"The tall one with the big ears?"

"What—no, the one on his left. Brown hair."

"Ah."

"Yeah, him. I dare you to go up to him and order something completely ridiculous."

Jongdae leans back in his seat, and Jongin mirrors him. With an addition of his nearly empty smoothie cup and a provoking quirked eyebrow. Kyungsoo sits next to him, rolling his eyes and munching on his fries quietly.

"Maybe something corny as hell," Baekhyun pipes in from his left, picking out the lettuce from his burger, "Make his toes curl, I don't know. Grease-dae, you should know about these things."

Jongdae purses his lips, unconvinced. Kyungsoo looks up when he feels the other boy's gaze fixated on him. He shrugs; he probably couldn't care less.

"It's your choice to play along with these morons," he says, sending a pointed look mostly towards Jongin. The latter mocks offense, and mischievously bites at the air next to Kyungsoo's ear. The shorter boy pushes him away with an agitated noise, but a contrasting fond quirk at the corner of his lips. "Like I said: _morons_."

(Jongdae is never going to tell him that Jongin actually goes through his texts, and has seen all the ones where Kyungsoo disgustingly gushes about unnecessary things. Usually Jongin's hair or Jongin's lips or Jongin in general.)

He must be taking too long to weigh out the pros and cons of the situation, because Jongin suddenly breaks into a series of chicken-noises. Jongdae huffs and throws a crumpled up napkin in his direction. He stands up, arms crossed over his indignantly puffed out chest.

This was a challenge, and he is Kim Jongdae. Kim Jongdae doesn't just back down from challenges.

"Fine," he replies, with a smirk. Because Jongin thinks he's _actually_ going to get a rise out of Jongdae by making him do this.

He makes sure to put on a show of walking over to the counter with his hands stuffed into his pockets, steps draggy but somehow suave, his infamous half-smile creeping its way onto his lips. Jongdae is going to nail this. He'll charm the socks off the cashier. _Just wait and see, Jongin._

He turns back to shoot a smug look at the other boy before he resumes his task, leaning slightly forward. He puts on his best flirty grin.

"Hello, what would you like to order?" the cashier kindly, but somewhat softly, asks.

Something corny as heck. Something that'll make his toes curl.

"A smile, please."

Ah yes; Grease-Dae strikes again. Jongdae mentally pats himself on the back.

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Wonderful. A stuttering cashier. Jongdae should get extra brownie points for this. He leans an arm against the counter, lips pulling back into a lazy smile, and prepares to answer back with an almost offensively flattering tone.

"I said, a smile, beautif—"

"I'm not sure if—wait that might be one-thousand-five-hundred won, hold on, let me check," the cashier cuts him off, and Jongdae almost laughs, because _why_ is this guy playing along? Until he finally takes note of the accent in his voice. It reminds him of Yifan from his English class (but only when Yifan speaks in Korean; Jongdae can't decipher English to save his life). He glances up at the guy's name-tag.

'Yixing.' Ah, Chinese?

"I'm sorry this is taking a while." Yes, he _does_ sound kind of Chinese. He also sounds sounds so genuinely concerned that Jongdae decides to look up at his face.

Bad mistake— _terrible_ , actually.

The employee isn't supermodel-attractive or anything, just a normal guy like Jongdae or Jongin or anyone else (though he sure as hell was a lot cuter than _Jongin_ , by all means). But there is just something about his dazed, almost sleepy, eyes and his fluffy brown bangs swept to one side. Or maybe it's the dimple that appears in his right cheek when he shoots Jongdae an apologetic smile. Either way, his heart is in his stomach, doing some wicked one-man samba routine and it's not exactly the greatest feeling.

But a cute Chinese employee and obvious language barriers? Sounds like a challenge. Jongdae loves challenges.

"Ah, I—you're cute," he says, putting on his trademark Grease-Dae smirk. He doesn't expect the guy—Yixing—to chuckle. (So gently and softly and how did Jongdae fall for this cashier in almost a minute? This wasn't the plan at all.)

"Thank you, you're cute too." Yixing grins (is he for real?) and places in front of him a cup of what seems to be pink lemonade. "That'll be one-thousand-five-hundred won, please."

How 'smile' sounds like 'pink lemonade', he has no idea. But hey, Yixing's pretty cute.

Robotically, Jongdae fishes out his wallet and hands over the money. Is that Jongin laughing in the background? Screw him. He's walking away with the freezing beverage in hand, lips puckered out in a blind search for the straw when he realises—

"Uh, excuse me?"

He turns around, lips still ridiculously pouted, and Yixing is waving something at him.

"You forgot your straw?"

Face ablaze, he walks back and hastily grabs the straw (stupid plastic tube, embarrassing him like that; what did Jongdae ever do to straws to deserve this?). He also gratefully takes the paper napkin Yixing offers, waving him off with a hopefully confident curve of his lips.

Baekhyun and Jongin are in hysterics.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Neither can I," Jongdae groans, burying his face into Baekhyun's shoulder (the petite boy is shaking with laughter, the _rude_ bastard).

"How did you fail—you're Grease-Dae!"

He shoots Jongin a look, and then at Kyungsoo too because why is he _smiling?_ He grabs the paper napkin, prepared to ball it up and throw it at either one of them, when something catches his eye. Something that's most definitely not on paper napkins, usually.

_'my smile isn't worth 1500 won... but maybe you could make it appear over a bubble tea? my shift ends in 30 minutes. my treat :)'_

Jongdae blinks a few times, giggling at a few misspelled words, and also because Yixing _did_ play along after all. Then he breaks out into a grin, turning in his seat to shoot a thumbs-up at a surprisingly nervous looking Yixing. When he turns back, his friends are all staring at him curiously.

"Baek."

The boy timidly squeaks out a 'yes', and Jongdae just snickers. He jabs a finger in the direction of the tall, big-eared cashier next to Yixing.

"You're next."

Jongdae cackles in glee as Baekhyun flushes a deep red.

**Author's Note:**

> good luck baek /cackles with jongdae/  
> how was it though?  
> ~tokki ^^


End file.
